A Goodbye Like Any Other?
by Remembrance
Summary: Ooh, look, it's a fanfic! An actual story! Don't worry guys, I didn't mistake the page for a message board. This is a songfic with the almighty Blessid Union of Souls. I wrote it in one sitting, on a whim ,so I hope it's pleasing.


**Author's Note: I haven't posted for awhile- I am another author on ff.net, and I've been working hard on that story, but I can't resist a chance to write a songfic when the opportunity presents itself. This changes tenses a few times, but I don't think it's to confusing- please tell me if it is. I must say, before I go on- I love Blessid Union of Souls. Without further ado…**  
  
_I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know your coming back so why am I dying inside?_  
  
I glared at the bed like it had performed a criminal offense. The curtains made me angry, somehow. I'd always hated that color crimson. My eyes traveled around the room, resting anywhere but the letters clutched firmly in my hand. Those letters, and the many hated feelings it brought with it. Always the realist, I had never wanted or needed to fool myself. But now I was blatantly ignoring the words, written out so clearly, so bluntly that even Crabbe or Goyle could have figured it out. As soon as the war had been declared, I had known. I wasn't stupid; even Muggle-borns understood drafting policies. Everyone over the age of sixteen and under the age of forty. Why did it seem that every man in my life fell in the age range?  
_  
Are you searching for words that you can't find?  
Trying to hide your emotions? Eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye_  
  
The tentative knock on the door was followed by the soft padding of footsteps. Without even looking up, I knew who it was. Harry and Ron sat down on either side of me, quietly, nervously. They were sorrowful, respectful, helpful, but not apologetic. And that angered me to no end, to no measurable degree. Even through their reluctance to go out into the world without me, the rank smell of excitement was radiating off them in thick, suffocating blankets.  
  
"Hermione? Um, I see you found our draft calls."  
  
"Brilliant observation, Ron." I didn't feel like sparing any feelings at the moment. My emotions left little room for petty things like conscience.  
  
"Hermione…even if it was expected of us…we have to go. Voldemort isn't in this for the Golden Chains; he isn't in this to take over the wizarding societies of the world. He's in this for me. Plain and simple."  
  
"It's a good thing you were never affected by an ego-"  
  
"Quit the sarcasm, you know it's true." Harry's voice was soft and pleading. Pleading with me to understand, pleading with me to make it easy. Why was it up to me to make it easy for them? It wasn't fair. Sod life. Life wasn't fair.  
  
"When do you leave?" I asked with a voice studded with nails. Ron squirmed on the bed next to me.  
  
"Thursday morning." I looked up in shock- it was Tuesday, and nighttime at that. The Terrific Trio only had one full day left. I wouldn't cry. They'd seen me cry, sure, but I wasn't going to be the weeping woman pining away and waving a lace hankie. Damn it, that would never be me.  
  
"Okay then, I'll have to start charming you right now." Both boys looked at me incredulously.  
  
"What'd you say Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"You'll need Healing Charms and Bullet Repelling Charms and Protection Auras- you didn't think I would let you leave as naked as Muggles, now did you?" Harry and Ron grinned, looking like the first years I had met on a chugging train seven years ago.  
  
"No, Hermione, we knew you wouldn't."  
_  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday_  
  
"Are you afraid of death?" Ron jerked his head up like he'd been slapped.  
  
"Wh-why would ask something like that?" he asked shakily. I shrugged.  
  
"Because, it seems like it's becoming more and more common these days. Ron, face it, you're going to war. Do you think anything might happen?" Ron looked more uneasy then when I'd caught him and Lavender Brown making out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"I dunno. I don't think so. I mean, they train us up, and we'll have tons of charms- you spent all day working on us today. Hermione, I'll be fine." I turned my face away. I knew I was listening to the words of a self-assured, self-proclaimed invincible seventeen-year-old. I wondered if he'd come back a man. I wondered if he'd come back at all.  
  
_Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side_  
  
"The train to Fort Zulaer leaves in five minutes. All privates must be aboard. I repeat the train to Fort Zulaer leaves in five minutes. All privates must be aboard." Harry got up off the trunk where he'd been sitting, and Ron twisted his brand new hat in his hands.  
  
"Well…I guess this is it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Oh stop it you two! You act like we've never said goodbye before!" Harry looked at me sadly.  
  
"Hermione, we've never said goodbye like this." I looked away. I had never found it hard to meet those eyes before. Now it was like staring into the midday sun.  
  
"Quit it. This is just a normal goodbye, a goodbye like any other. Like a summer…you'll be back soon."  
  
"If that's what you want to think," said Harry quietly, lifting up my chin. Ron slipped his arms around my waist and held me in a tight embrace. I choked and sputtered, struggling valiantly to hold back the damsel-in-distress tears. I had wanted to avoid one of those last-goodbye-at-the-train station scenes, but that's exactly what it was.  
  
_And I know that this may be  
The every last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll…_  
  
The three-way hug lasted as long as I could make it. I felt the strong arms surrounding me, and I wouldn't ever let go. Never. It hurt more than any physical pain I'd ever experienced, but I stayed strong as I helped them on board and kissed them both goodbye. The green steam engine huffed and puffed away, leaving me alone in a crowd of people.   
_  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth, hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday_  
  
Dear Hermione-   
Things are crazy at the base. We've been training new recruits all day. I had a meeting with the famous lieutenant Potter today. Harry's doing well, says he'll be owling you as soon as he gets a second. Terribly busy, that Potter. I laugh to think of how he must be handling his fame.  
It's hard to believe that we have been at war for almost a year now. I'm sorry about Christmas; I truly did want to come home. But the attack in Poxburg was to well planned, and I knew that I might be captured on the journey. Thank you for understanding; you're such a good friend.  
Well, I guess I should go. It's raining, and Pebbles won't take to kindly to flying if a storm picks up. Send old Errol the Second on over with a note, will you? Miss you much, Ron  
  
Dear Ron,  
It's extremely hectic here at the War Crisis Center. WCC was been working overtime to deal with the Muggle outbreak, and Voldemort is having a wonderful time leaking pertinent information to Muggles in the know everywhere. I think I must be about ready to outdo Lockhart with Memory Charms.  
I'm glad that you're working at the base, and not on the field. I tried my best to get some safe assignments for you and Harry, although the famous Potter does have trouble listening to the assignments we send him. Just the other day he took a regiment into battle to save another force that was down to its last reserves, and very nearly got himself killed. If you see that boy, give him a sharp rap up the head for me, will you?  
I'm doing fine here, but I miss you terribly. Although I'm glad you're safe, I missed your Christmas visit very much. Please try and get some time off as soon as you can. Miss you and Harry very much, Hermione.  
  
Hermione-  
Hi! I've missed you so much, but I'm afraid I only have time for a quick note. Ron said you had been working with WCC for awhile. That's wonderful, I know with your smarts you'll be of much help. Things are doing fine here; I'm safe and healthy, as are many of my men. Keep us in your prayers and thoughts, and you are in mine. Well, I'd better be going now. Time to check the men's strength charms! Love you- Harry  
  
The War Crisis Center  
Perfectus Pekkle, President  
Dear Ms. Granger-  
We regret to inform you that your close friend, Mr. Harry Potter, was killed today in a hand to hand combat involving enemy forces. We would like you to know that he died defending his brigade, and several men gained their lives with his sacrifice. He will be decorated with highest honors, and buried in a prestigious vault belonging to the Ministry of Magic. Because of your friendship with Mr. Potter, he requested that you be notified in the event of his death. You can pick up his personal belongs at the War Crisis Center whenever you are able. Once again, we are very sorry for your loss- Perfectus Pekkle.  
_  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of earth, hoping that someday   
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday_  
  
Hermione bustled around the kitchen, cheerily whistling as she cleared the dishes from the table. From the back room there was a sound, and Ron appeared, dressed in a black suit. His normally childish face was solemn, and he looked puzzled at Hermione's tune.  
  
"What are you all dressed up for?" she intoned brightly as he sat stiffly at the table.  
  
"A funeral, Hermione. You knew that."  
  
"A funeral? I'm sorry, when you told me you'd be staying I had no idea you were coming for such a sad occasion. Who died?" She did not look up from her washing of the cereal bowls as she spoke.  
  
"Hermione, Harry's dead. Today is his funeral."  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about! You always were such a kidder!" Hermione gave Ron an affectionate ruffle of the hair. "You know what? I think I'm going to go to the market today! Yes, the perfect day for the market. You make yourself at home, and I'll be back in awhile. See you!" She strutted from the small apartment without a care in the world. Ron followed her out with his eyes, then put his head in his hands sorrowfully. He had already lost one best friend. Was he losing another?  
  
_Waiting for someday_  
  
"He said that he was fine!" Hermione reasoned as she started the ignition in her car.  
_  
Believing in someday_  
  
"Harry never lies," she said firmly.  
  
_Praying for someday_  
  
"God give me the strength to believe my own words!"  
  
_Longing for someday_  
  
"He said he'd be back."  
_  
Clinging to someday_  
  
"And when he's home, I'll throw a big party. Everyone will be there."  
  
_Cherishing someday_  
  
"What a party it'll be! I'll have lots of Chocolate Frogs, his favorite."  
  
_Thinking of someday_  
  
"I'll have to call all our childhood friends. I hope none of them have died in that terrible war Harry's in. That would be quite mind-shattering."  
_  
Dreaming of someday_  
  
"I do hope all will be peaceful soon."  
  
_Wishing for someday_  
  
"I do hope Harry will be home soon."  
  
_Living for someday_  
  
"Just a few more days, just a few more days."  
  
_Counting on someday_  
  
"Then it'll be time, I know it."  
  
_Knowing that someday…_  
  
Hermione threw her hands in the air and sobbed, "Harry, Harry, we need you, come home!"  
  
_I will see you_  
  
But it would never be soon enough  
  
  
  



End file.
